


Be With Me.

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Soundwave Being Demented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ch 13 dark fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be With Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pairing Meme Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003206) by [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual). 



> Ch 13 dark fic.

There he is. Beautiful Blaster... Look, there's little Steeljaw. He'd look perfect beside Ravage, both docked within me. 

"No, Soundwave. I refuse to bond with you, especially during a war!" 

He'll regret denying me. With just a couple more resonant frequencies, my hypnotic music will also work on Cybertronians. Megatron didn't even think to expand to our kind. 

I have a plan. Blaster will be mine, forever. 

oOoOo 

(Blaster) 

My cassettes, where are they? I can't feel them, why can't I feel them? They were right here when I went to recharge! "Steelie! Rewind! Ramhorn? Where are you boys?" My terminal came to life beside me; it depicted a grey and blue room, Rewind and Eject sitting front and center, looking scared to death. "Eject, Rewind! Where-?" 

Eject broke into tears. "We're so sorry, Dad. We didn't mean-" 

"Soundwave: superior. Blaster: will bond. Blaster's cassettes: now Soundwave's." 

No. I pressed my hand to the monitor, nearly torn. It's a WAR. My cassettes. I'll never feel them again if I don't. They will never again know true love if I don’t. I also have to protect them, all of them. No matter the personal cost. 

I know what I have to do. 

"I'll do it. Where?" 

"Location: Nemesis. Soundwave: at door, will bring Blaster in." 

Nodding, I cup my twins' faces on the monitor. "I will save you." 

oOoOo 

Not long after, I was seated on Soundwave's berth, my cassettes pressing into me for comfort. I held them close, knowing this was the last time. 

"Blaster: keep promise?" 

oOoOo 

I pressed my love over all my new bonds, along with the certainty that this was the best way, for all our cassettes. They all sent back a combination of worry, wait, and no. ~No, Carrier, please!~ Rewind desperately called out, to no avail. I will save them. I pulsed back a strong electrical current to each of the cassettes, and to Soundwave. 

We all collapsed in pain. Each of our cassettes died, one by one, a part of my spark dying with each. The two remaining, Soundwave and I, screamed in our misery. 

Soundwave shook me. "How could you!" he cried, breaking his monotone, "I would have been good to them and good to you and you know it!" 

"They are better off dead than having you as a carrier." I spoke coldly, "All of them. You who would manipulate, seek bonds without permission, and force those who do not want. They are all better off, and you shouldn't call yourself a carrier if you can't see and accept that." He kissed me. He kissed me! A harsh biting kiss it was, that I returned with equal fever. 

"Blaster is still stuck with Soundwave." I know this. And I will try so very hard to kill him, regardless of personal pain. He is a disgrace to the name of carrier, and he will pay. 

oOoOo 

(Soundwave) 

"In the name of all Carrier kinds, I smite thee!" He finally did it. I will now offline. As his music blasted through my spark, I smiled. I believed. And belief became truth. 

All sensation was wrought from me. No sight, no sound, no touch. Soon, I could feel my spark whir. Did I yet live? No. I still had no frame to speak of. Tinny spark-voices penetrated the abyss. 

"Is it him?" 

"You're just wasting your time." 

"Carrier, he's a carrier!" 

"Hurt, hurting, ten bonds... Ten bonds!" 

"There's ten of us!" 

"Ten bonds? Ten bonds?" 

They're speaking to me? About me? I had ten. Ten bonds.. 

"Ten bonds?" A soft, young, spark pressed against mine tenaciously. My spark reached out to it, having it fill one of the holes. Ratbat! My darling Ratbat! Our sparks pressed close together, offering each other comfort and solace. I reached out to the others, seeking to fill my other holes. Five came close, snuggling into their spots. Four backed away, careful and malicious. 

"We don't want you." One voice spoke for them all. "We want Carrier. And we won't settle for you." 

My spark curled in on itself, self hatred and sadness presiding. My first five huddled close to me, silently begging the others to join. 

The spark that was Buzzsaw spoke. "Brothers, we've all been without a carrier for so long. Will you do us a favor by observing the bond with our carrier, that he may hurt less, and hurt us less?" 

After some time, one pair stepped closer. "We will help you. But not for Soundwave. For you." The sparks that were I and my creations pulsed gratefully as the twin sparks came close. Gradually, the other two came as well, drawn by the thought of finally having a carrier again, and to help the cassettes they'd grown close to. 

o0o0o 

A time later, Blaster finally succumbed to the pain of ten sparkbreaks and deactivated himself. 

"Blaster, my love!" I ran to him with an open spark the instant I identified him. Blaster spun slowly, hardening his own. 

"You are not the mech I loved." So cold, so distant... Not what I hoped for... 

"Blaster, the war is not here! We can have our bond, pure, untainted by bloodshed! Please come back to me!" The four cassettes that were Blaster's left me, soothing the hardened edges of my mate's spark, pressing into their bonds, leaving me more alone. Ten bonds. Five whole bonds, five unrequited. I love the mech on the other end of each of my bonds! I need all ten to be whole. I need them... 

Blaster extended a tendril in my direction. "Merge with me." 

"What?" My spark leapt and fell at once. Merge, don't stay? Come closer, not so far away? 

"I have to understand. Merging appears to be the easiest way to accomplish that." 

I extend a tendril in a similar manner. "I will show you everything." I showed him my point of view, how we could be better carriers to both sets of cassettes if we had knowledge of the other team's location. We could prevent damage to the cassettes, help them get home faster and safer. 

"You had to know it wouldn't work. We were at WAR, Soundwave. Each of us believed in our cause, enough not to leave for the other. Sharing information would be detrimental to our causes. If someone found out about our sharing, we'd be bugged or shot before you know it. Then everyone would know exactly what is between us." 

"I wouldn't have cared. At least one of us would have lasted the war, and been able to take care of our cassettes. Don't you see? I was trying to help us ALL." If I'd still had optics, I'd have cried from the intensity of emotion I felt. I tried to pull closer, pull him closer, but he pushed me away. 

"You will never be a proper carrier. Neither of us would have survived long in your arrangement. Then where would our cassettes be? Abandoned. And soon to die. You need to see past yourself more, Soundwave. You poisoned my bonds,poisoned my love, poisoned my music. You took everything from me, Soundwave. You took me from my cassettes. We're down here because you took everything from us. I will never return to you. We will never return to you. Goodbye." Blaster turned away with his creations and distance grew between us. I want him, I need him, to stay.

We never saw each other again.


End file.
